Mine
by writingtitan
Summary: Older brothers always steal their younger sibling possessions but Sasuke is not willing to let her go. Sasuke/Sakura One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**AN:** This will only make sense if you're up to date with the manga. Obviously this is a fan fiction so don't freak that I've changed the order of events.

**Summary:** Older brothers always steal their younger sibling possessions but Sasuke is not willing to let her go.

* * *

On the third day of March the sun is shining and this cliché opening is making me gag. Shall we try again?

It's the third day of March and Team 7 sits on the bridge waiting for there ever late Sensei. When I say Team 7 sits on the bridge I mean Sakura sits on the railing, Sasuke is leaning against said railing and Naruto is sitting on the wood staring up at the arc, waiting for the poof.

**_POOF_**

"You're late!" Exclaimed the number one hyperactive ninja. Grinning at his sensei, he points as Sakura glares at him for being late but is smiling softly on the inside for she loves her team for who they are and is glad some things never change.

"I was on my way here when...-"

He was cut off as Sakura jumped off the railing hands on her hips.

"You were on your way here on the road of life when suddenly a snail crossed your path and you had to wait for it to cross the road before you could continue? We've heard them all before Sensei"

The three twelve year old's look up at the man with Grey hair, Sasuke smirking, Sakura shaking her head and Naruto waiting for the response. There bruises and cuts have basically faded from the recent Chuunin exam and they are ready to continue training.

"Actually" Kakashi continues. "I was on my way here when I got called to the Hokages office."

All three looking expectantly to him waiting to hear of what mission and exciting adventure they are about to depart on.

"Sakura" Kakashi's attention focuses in on her. "Tsunade-Sama wishes to see you."

"H-hai" Sakura looks confused, wondering why her presence alone is needed but shrugs and departs on her way to the tower. The three remaining members watch their beloved cherry blossom leave. The two younger members now look up at the Jounin.

"Why does Baa-Chan want to see Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asks and may I add loudly.

Kakashi shrugs not knowing the answer but wanting to. Curiosity over why his weakest only female student has been requested. Sighing he shakes his head and starts today's training with the remainder of the team. Sasuke and Naruto's spar begins on the currently unmarked training grounds as their beloved perverted sensei pulls out his favorite orange book.

* * *

It's the fourth day of March and Team 7 sits on the bridge waiting for there ever late Sensei. When I say Team 7 sits on the bridge I mean Sasuke is leaning against said railing and Naruto is sitting on the wood staring up at the arc, waiting for the poof. And as for Sakura well she is leaning against the railing, looking at her feet. Her hands are bunched in fists as her bangs cover her eyes, as she tries not to cry.

Sasuke and Naruto are now staring at her wondering what is wrong. Why has she not yet happily exclaimed greetings, hitting Naruto or hitting on Sasuke? She hasn't even said hello.

_**POOF**_

"Yo"

Old habits die hard.

"You're late" Naruto exclaims pointing at Kakashi. Said ninja rubs the back of his head. His crinkled eye indicates that he's smiling awkwardly underneath his mask.

"Well I was on the road of life when...-" Kakashi pauses waiting for an interruption but when he receives none he looks down at the pink haired ninja who hasn't even looked up. She hasn't moved.

"Um" Kakashi stares at Sakura confused, _what happened at Tsunades office yesterday_, "Let's go to the training grounds"

The four walk towards their sanctuary. It's the place they first fought together, became a proper team. Naruto walks with his hands behind his head looking at Sakura with a sideways glance worry written all over his face. Sasuke is more composed as he stares at the pink haired girl who is staring dejectedly at the ground. He is doing it out of the corner of his eye and looks so calm and neutral you would have to know him like the back of your hand to see the hint of worry hidden in his emotionless black eyes.

They arrive and Kakashi instructs for a spar between Sasuke and Sakura. An unusual occurrence for its obvious who shall win but the Kakashi hopes that maybe just maybe this may spark something within her and return the bright bubbly girl that they all some secretly _Sasuke_ and some more openly _Naruto_ or parentally _Kakashi_ love.

The match starts and finally Sakura looks up and gets into a defensive stance. The male members of team 7, flinch _Sasuke_, open mouth gape _Naruto_, and stare shocked _Kakashi_ at the emotionally dead green pools of light that use to sparkle and make all of them smile when the emerald orbs would shine with emotions. Even Sasuke, though he would do it so quickly that it would be hard to see that level of affection before he composes himself back into an emotionless facade.

The males compose themselves as Kakashi yells "Start!" Sasuke runs forward extracting a kunai from his pouch, sharingan spinning, knowing it's the real Sakura before him and not a clone nor a substitute. It's in knowing this that he freezes just before her with the kunai firmly by her throat and he openly stares shocked. He is shocked, they are all shocked, for if she hadn't moved and if Sasuke had not known it was really her standing before him, she would have been killed.

"Sakura wh-" Kakashi is cut off as Sakura steps forward grabbing Sasuke's arm and bringing it closer to her throat. He fights her arm that is trying to make his blade slice her throat.

"Why did you stop?!" She yells, the first time she has spoken. Her eyes sparkle but not in the way Team 7 likes. There is pain, fear, sadness and anger visible. She continues to pull on his arm, urging the blade forward as tears cascade down her face. She lets go and start pounding her fists into his chest crying hard. "Why? Why did you stop? Kill me Sasuke!" She exclaims and the three members now are in a circle around her. Naruto places a hand on her shoulder and she turns sharply looking at him then collapse forward into his arms and cries heavily into his chest.

A while later she is exhausted from her crying jag and is asleep, with puffy red eyes, leaning against Naruto. Kakashi picks her up bridal style and Team 7 carries her home in silence. When they arrive at the Haruno residence Sasuke knocks and a woman with red hair opens the door. She looks worn and tired though she cannot be older than thirty five. She sighs as she sees her daughter, and takes her from her sensei saying thank you and carries her into the lounge.

Her mother lays her on the couch and goes to shut the front door and is shocked to see the male members of Team 7 still standing there.

"Yes?" Her voice cracks and it is obvious to see that something has devastated this family.

"What's wrong with Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asks softly, looking at his feet, fist clenched.

Her mother sighs shaking her head. "I probably shouldn't tell you but Sakura loves you all so much, she is constantly talking about you three" she laughs a sad laugh. "But I guess you should know, as you probably only have limited time left with her"

"What?" Sasuke asks sharply but is not heard as Naruto has exclaimed the same question.

"Has this something to do with what Tsunade-sama asked to see Sakura about yesterday?"

The woman nods. "When Sakura was born, well our family is not well of and we wanted her to have a secure future and an arranged marriage was set up" Three sharp intakes of breath are heard but the woman does not pause to take in their reaction. She only looks down, one hand holding onto her door. "The contract was set that her suitor could claim her anytime after she had left the academy and they would be married at eighteen if he has not claimed her beforehand." The women put her other hand on her heart, her voice but a whisper that only a ninja would be able to hear. "The contract also stated that no matter what the marriage would go through, even if the man wanted out or committed crimes. Even if he deflected from this village, she would belong to him" The woman shakes her head as tears stain her cheeks. "I never imagined that the boy would turn into an S-class criminal" She chokes on a sob. "But we have no choice. He sent a message on the second of March and has staked his claim." The woman is overwhelmed and mutters a sorry as she closes the door on the frozen, shell shocked male members.

* * *

It's the fifth day of March and Team 7 sits on the bridge waiting for there ever late Sensei. When I say Team 7 sits on the bridge I mean Sakura is sitting on the ground leaning against the railing, hugging her knees to her chest, Sasuke is leaning against said railing fists in tight balls staring at Sakura and not hiding it and Naruto is breathing heavily, fists in tight balls standing a meter away from Sakura staring at the ground.

**_POOF_**

There is no reaction. Soon the three stand and follow their sensei as they make their way to their sacred place. The four of them sit on the grass, Kakashi leaning against a tree. Sakura's small voice breaks the silence.

"She shouldn't have told you"

The three males look up at her with a sadden gaze.

"Sakura-Chan" The beloved oaf starts "Is there no way?"

She shakes her head sadly. "If I do not leave for him soon then he will come here and that would be bad" She looks at Naruto and takes his hand. "His business wants something and if he comes here he might try and take it. And I won't let that happen." She folds her hands into her lap and stares at the ground.

They sit in silence for a long time. It could have been hours but none of them neither noticed nor cared.

"Who?" The Uchiha looked at her. "Sakura, who?" She flinches at the question and remains silent. The other two males look up waiting for her response. Sasuke grabs her shoulders shaking her, his Sharingan piercing her. She looks up into his eyes tears brimming her own.

"Uchiha Itachi" She speaks in a clear voice but then breaks down into sobs falling forward, her head in his lap, he is frozen, the name running through his mind a thousand times. Unconsciously his hand goes to her back rubbing it in comfort.

* * *

It's the thirteenth day of March. Naruto has gone off with Jiraiya for some training. Sasuke has just visited Kakashi's apartment and is now sprinting through Konoha. He runs up to Naruto's apartment and runs into Sakura. They stared at each other in shock. She has been avoiding them, **him**.

"Sakura, have you seen Naruto?"

Said girl shakes her head and looks at Sasuke.

"Wha-".But her question goes unheard and unanswered as Sasuke sprints away. Standing there she clenches her fists before running after Sasuke, following his chakra signature.

Sasuke arrives at a hotel finding Naruto standing before his brother and his brother's partner in crime. Charging forward the battle begins and Sasuke is eventually slammed into a wall and a familiar scream of "No!" is heard. Sakura stands timidly on the opposite end of the hall way from the Uchiha brothers. Itachi, smirking, sends Sasuke into his world, showing him pain and torture.

But soon the walls become sticky and soft. Jiraiya is standing with a young woman slung over his shoulder. Sasuke is enveloped into the wall. Itachi's Amaterasu, sends black flames throughout the toad's mouth and he quickly disappears to only reappear seconds later with an struggling Sakura in his arms. Sakura is forced to look into his blood red eyes and her world fades. In the same moment Sakura Haruno, unconscious in the arms of Itachi Uchiha, accompanied by Kisame Hoshigaki disappear before their eyes.

Naruto curses himself for freezing in fear.

* * *

It's the twenty eighth day of March, two pm. Sasuke is sitting in hospital staring at the ceiling as Naruto enters sitting on a chair. After minutes of silence finally Naruto speaks.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-Chan"

Sasuke glares at Naruto and a challenge is set as they make their way to the roof top. They fight for a long period of time when finally their killer blows start to head for each other only to be stopped by their forever late beloved Sensei.

It's nine O'clock at night. No one is around. Sasuke leaves the village.

* * *

It's the second day of March. Two and a half years have passed since Team 7 was broken.

* * *

It's the third day of March. Two hours have passed since the new Team Kakashi's encounter with Sasuke.

* * *

It's the twenty seventh day of March, 11:56pm. Sasuke has just killed his brother. He searches for a little while finding a weak chakra signature and stumbles across an unconscious, beautiful girl with pink hair. He looks at the moon noting that time has moved forward.

"Happy birthday Sakura" The stoic Uchiha mutters. He finally has her back. Suddenly a man in an orange mask that swirls into an eternity appears. Sasuke Uchiha learns the truth.

* * *

It's the third day of June. Naruto is being celebrated for his victory against Pein. Smiling he approaches Hinata and kisses the girl, whom faints into his arms, earning him a glare from Neji. It's the start of their relationship. It is also the day Danzo starts his role as Hokage.

* * *

It's the fourth day of June. Sasuke enters the quarters of Team Hawk.

"Get ready, we head for Konoha at first light"

Said Uchiha then enters his private quarters only to be greeted with a bright smiling, pink haired girl.

"Sasuke-kun"

She runs and hugs him and he tightly embraces her back. She belongs to him. He smirks.

* * *

It's the fifth day of June. Team Hawk has just left the meeting of the Kages. Danzo and the two Konoha elders are dead. Sasuke departs from his team for good. They all head to separate destinations. Some to isolation so they cannot harm any living creature, some to hunt swords that have been their life ambition to have and others to find a Grey haired medic for they are still loyal to the great snake Sannin.

Sasuke however heads deep into the forest. Cleaning his blade in the river of the blood of his enemies and the blood of a distant relative, he looks to the sky and smirks. He has avenged his clan. Now, for his second goal. He heads to where she waits.

* * *

It's the twenty third day of June. Team Kakashi has just been ordered by Kakashi, the seventh Hokage, to go after the last remaining Uchiha. Captain Yamato and Sai are scouting the grounds. Naruto sneaks into the base with kunai in hand only to drop it when he sees a pink haired girl, no, a pink haired woman humming as she works in the kitchen. Hearing the clatter of metal to her lino floor she turns expecting to see her beloved but is stricken with fear when she sees a stranger.

"Sakura-Chan?" The blond takes a step forward but is shocked and confused when she flinches back and tries to move away.

"Wh...who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Sakura-Chan, it's me Naruto!" He steps forward to embrace his long lost friend but she flees. As she departs the house she is knocked unconscious and trapped by an ink drawing. Sai has captured her. Making a decision Naruto grabs Sakura and starts to leave. His team follow insure of why they do not try and complete their mission.

Naruto remains quiet as they race home. Wondering the entire time why she did not remember him. Wondering why she was scared of him.

* * *

_It's the twenty eighth day of March. Sakura has just woken and see's a crying Sasuke looking up. She hesitantly approaches._

_"Who are you?" she asks timidly._

_He turns to her, his_ _mangekyou sharingan spinning. Her looks into her mind, her memories and see's what happened on her second day of capture with his brother. Itachi looked into her eyes. She fades into a world of black, losing herself in the darkness. _**Literally.**_ Her memories fade for Itachi does not wish for her to be afraid. He would take care of her until Sasuke killed him, then, Itachi thought, the two former teammates could return home. Unfortunately Sasuke decided on a different path._

* * *

It's the sixth day of June and Sakura sits in a hospital bed afraid of the people around her. She is not use to so much contact for she has not been around anyone except Sasuke and Itachi, before his death, for as long as she remembers. Naruto tries to make her remember but fails and grows tired. A young pregnant woman with a gold engagement band around her finger enters the room and takes Naruto back to their home.

"I don't know what to do, Hinata. I tried." She comforts him and they lie in each others braces in comfort.

* * *

It's the ninth day of June. Naruto sits in Kakashi's office.

"WHAT?!" Naruto is bewildered at the news and cannot 'believe it'. Well it's not more that he can't, it's that he won't. The Hokage sighed shuffling papers handing Naruto the contract. Sakura's arranged marriage contract.

"I have to follow protocol Naruto and according to act 6 clause 13 we have no choice. " He sighs with regret. When researched, it was the current clan leader at the time, Fugaku Uchiha, who had insisted on the clause. "She's a criminal"

Naruto looked at the paper one last time.

_6:13_

_If under the circumstances Uchiha Itachi commits a crime or becomes dead, Sakura Haruno__ is still under contract and is therefore responsible and must take punishment for her partner's crimes._

"Just give me one more day" He mutters scrunching up the paper.

* * *

It's the tenth day of June and Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi are standing in team 7's old training grounds. She is scared.

_**POOF**_

The three turn around startled. Sakura immediately runs forward into the embrace of the last remaining Uchiha. He tilts her chin and places her into a world of darkness. Picking her up, bridal style, he is about to leave when Naruto appears before him.

* * *

It's the tenth day of June. One year has passed since Sasuke's encounter with Naruto and Kakashi. He is standing looking out his window, holding a two week year old baby in his arms. His hair is black; eyes are coal orbs that are shut tightly. Itachi Naruto Uchiha, namesake of his brothers, shifts in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke turns hearing a shift in his bed and see's his pink haired wife turn. He moves the small bundle in his arms and places him in his crib. He climbs into his bed and holds Sakura tightly as she wakes in his arms.

"Tomorrow Naruto is coming to visit?" The green eye kunoichi asks smiling at Sasuke. He kisses her forehead.

"Hai, his cover is a mission to capture this scroll"

Sasuke points at a scroll of their bedside table. Sakura smiles and stares up into Sasuke's eyes. They are red. She falls into a state of memory. Sasuke is slowly feeding Sakura back her memories. His kisses her forehead and looks out the window at the forest. The forest that hides their home. For he is still a missing-nin that has committed crimes against the Leaf village. And she is still being held responsible for the sins of others.

Sasuke smirks as he recalls the last promise he made to Naruto. A promise Sasuke kept and would for eternally uphold.

_"Teme, keep her safe"_

* * *

**AN:** One-shot Sasuke/Sakura. R/R Tell me what you think. Just came up with the idea yesterday and had to get it out of my head. I know I should be updating "Sakura's Secret" but I had to upload this. Read and review all my stories!


End file.
